


In my mornings, I think about you.

by inmymornings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AUs, Friendship, Love, Multi, mostlyjeonginbecauseimbiasedasfuckk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymornings/pseuds/inmymornings
Summary: this is where I write those lil aus that I can never get out of my head. not all of them are romantic, but all of them come from my heart.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Yang Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	In my mornings, I think about you.

I wasn't sure if this au would be a good idea as a first. However, I do think that STAY x STRAY KIDS is a really beautiful friendship, I know this story may never be read by any of the guys but STAY is as important as SKZ in my heart. 

Anyways, I would like you to read this if you feel lonely. This my first ever attempt to write something in English, and I am sorry if I made any mistake, also please don’t ever doubt to send me a message if you feel sad. I will always be there for you.

-

Things at home weren’t going great. To be completely honest, you didn’t even knew if you could call it a home. It had been a year since you moved out of your house to live with your aunt, who you didn’t really knew until she offered you a place to stay. You knew life wasn’t made to be perfect, so you accepted. Leaving family and friends felt as the worst mistake you could have ever made, but you didn’t have any future in your hometown anyways.

So that night, when you didn’t really felt like pretending, you decided to treat yourself to a movie. It wasn’t something you would usually do, wasting the little money you had in a movie you didn’t wanted to see. However, you needed the time. Loneliness, just a moment to breath and stop worrying about life; and loneliness at the cinema wasn’t like the loneliness you felt continuously deep in your heart. When you’re in the cinema, nobody expects you to be loud, or to speak. If you’re lucky enough and the movie you choose has sad parts, people wouldn’t even get worried to see you cry. Most likely, they won’t even pay attention to you. So it’s good, you think.

You sit down earlier than the rest. To be honest, the movie is not even that popular, because when it starts, there’s about five other persons spread on the room. No one in your row. Perfect.

And so it begins.

Instead of watching the movie, you start thinking. And the more you think, the more you want to cry.

You knew this would happen. Is dark, and nobody cares. So you allow yourself to let a tear roll down your cheek, and then other, and then other.

Sometimes is good to let it go.

Because you know you’re lonely, and you know you haven’t received a hug in months now. You know you haven’t felt proper love or support in a while. You know that crying in your room would be relatively easy to do, and nobody would ever come.

But maybe that’s the problem.

Nobody would notice.

And it’s fine, it really is.

You need to work hard.

And as you think about that, you feel a presence next to you. And you know it isn’t real, but suddenly allowing your imagination to comfort yourself feels just about right.

At the beginning is just Chan next to you. He is looking at you with a soft smile. He’s proud of you.

“You’re doing great” you can almost hear him say.

He wouldn’t want to see you like this. Chan would probably sit there and worry so much his heart would ache for the solely thought of not having done enough to support you. He would worry so much, but he wouldn’t allow himself to show you his emotions, so he would just smile and hold it in.

His smile is warm, and as he looks at you in a distance, you feel the ghost of a hand touching your shoulder. Jeongin is to your other side, and he would try really hard to copy Chan with the soft smile and the proud look, but you would be able to see how worried he is.

He would try to smile, but he wouldn’t be able to. You can relate to that.

It’s most likely that both of you would want to cry together. And as you see a tear just like yours painting Jeongin’s face, you feel your heart shrink.

It’s true. Maybe not here, but in the other part of the world. There’s people working as hard as you. There’s people that feel lonely, and people that is hiding their true feelings.

As this last though comes to your mind and the hands of Chan and Jeongin stay in both of your shoulders, you feel the presence of seven other boys around you.

It really is true.

So if you’re feeling alone…

You aren’t really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> 𝐲𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐣𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞


End file.
